


O-

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Family Feels, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Leukemia, M/M, Medical, Mentions of Cancer, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Under the guise of a mild flu, Jasper falls victim to a vicious strain of acute leukemia. To make matter worse, Jasper cannot receive just any blood type. It has to be O-.
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Jasper & Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 11





	O-

Pain cloaked Jasper in a shroud of endless torment. He was unbearably sore from the shredding serrated teeth of demons tearing and scoring his flesh from the inside out. Those fiends relished in draining him of his essential life essence, hope and optimism. These bleak, cold and graying sensations were all he had known for what felt like months.

A simple cold had devolved into a symphony of horror without warning. Breathing became a chore and his ability to move had all but failed. Over the course of only a day, his joints seized and he was bedridden. His torture continued on in excruciating agony as he soon began running a fever of volcanic proportions.

The panic his family experienced was almost nothing compared to the trillions of debilitating thoughts coursing through his own mind. He pleaded to all possible high powers to please, please not be on his deathbed. It was far too sudden; Jasper was only twenty-seven years old. Four years of blissful peace and now it could all be over.

At the very least, he found solace in knowing his affairs were in order. From the financial division of his wealth among his family to whom would preside over the repair company in his eternal absence to establishing college funds for both his children to a tightly secured retirement fund for his husbands, not a single happenstance was left unaccounted for.

So here Jasper lay in his hospital bed, broken like shattered glass and as lively as a dying fire. His happiness, hope, and confidence were long dead, ashes in the wake of the wildfire that was his undoing. But the grimace on his face warmed into a slightly pained smile when he laid eyes on his visitors. The sounds of machinery supporting his life slowly faded into nothing.

"Such warm happy faces...on a dark, gloomy day...just what I needed..." Jasper managed to spit out, sounding extremely labored with his breathing. Lying was not beneath him but he felt pretending would ease the tension among parties.

"Hi, Dad," Max said softly, knowing that loud sounds hurt Jasper’s damaged ears. He was holding Opal by the hand forcing a smile. David and Daniel were looking far worse for the wear with bleary eyes and red noses. "Feeling any better?"

"...I feel as if I was hit by a truck...and then thrown in a freezer...while being set on fire..." Jasper coughed into his elbow, accidentally tugging at his IV. "So better than yesterday."

False smiles lined their desperate faces. Feigning hope was all Jasper had left.

"Papa, you gonna be okay?" Opal asked Jasper with an immense pleading in her eyes. She broke away from Max to grab hold of her father’s hand, fearing it may be the last time she would ever do so.

"I like to think so, princess." Jasper held her hand, his grip weak versus hers. "I like your braids," he swallowed the growing lump in his throat, his lymph glands burning. "Who did your hair?"

"Daddy did." She pointed at David. His eyes met Jasper’s with a tired glance, physically pained by Jasper’s dilemma. "I wanted to look pretty for you."

"You always look pretty, cupcake." Jasper leaned forward, grimacing as he swore he heard the loud snap of his spine shifting. Opal jumped into his arms, squeezing as tightly as she could. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sniffled, not enjoying seeing him as a shell of his former glory. "Can you get better soon? My play at school starts soon."

"I'll try, cupcake. But if I can't go, make sure you have Max record it for me, okay?"

"Okay..." she slowly slipped out of his arms, instead hugging Daniel by the leg. Hospitals scared her almost as much as they made the blond male uncomfortable. But both set their fears aside for Jasper. Jasper wanted to kiss his husbands so badly but moving was horrendously difficult.

"Have you heard from your practitioners on the donor list?" Daniel asked softly, tenderly patting Jasper’s head.

"O- donors are rare, love...five months and not a single compatible donor...doctors say if one doesn't show soon, I've only got until June at most..."

David began bawling, throwing his arms around Jasper, drenching his cold weak shoulders with his tears.

"No, no, no, you can't-! You can't-!"

"Fucking hell," Jasper heard Daniel mutter with a shaky tone. "Jasper, I-I'm..." There was no finishing that sentence before he broke down as well. "O-oh, darling, no, I can't lose you!"

"I-it's okay..." Jasper tried in vain to reassure them as the group of four enveloped him in a warm, comforting embrace. He let them drench him in their tears. On the inside, he had fully accepted the coming death that was patiently awaiting him come summer. And while he somewhat feared the feeling of death and dying, Jasper knew it was better to embrace the future than to feign ignorance. "I'll be okay..."

He was only speaking the truth but somehow the idea of him being perfectly honest did not fare well with his family.

"Y-you can't just die!" Max yelled through a deep sob. "Someone has to have the same blood type as you! Someone has to!" Max wiped at his running nose with his sleeve. "I-I thought they t-tested me and Opie?? Wh-what were our results??"

"I don't know...maybe, maybe one of you could ask for me? Here," Jasper handed Max the remote attached to his bed with a panic button and adjustment swatches. The young teen crushed the smooth red rubber button under his thumb.

Seconds went by before four nurses came barging into the room, all in a somewhat panic.

"What's going on here?!" One of them demanded, her square face red with anger. Glaring, she snatched the remote from Max's hand. The plastic buckled in her firm grip. "No one is to use that button unless the patient is in dire distress!"

"If you ha-haven't been aware-" Jasper hacked for a brief moment, "I **am** in dire distress. Snail's pace but I'm still dying..."

"Why haven't you idiots told us what mine and my sister's blood-types are?! Do you want my dad to die??" Max snarled, his eyes holding a red glow at the edges from his sobs.

"Max, be polite." David scolded in a weak voice. He was too emotionally drained to even begin to care that his son was being cruel.

"No! I want to know why they're withholding information! Information that could save Jasper!!"

"Max, you know there's a reason, there's always a reason," Daniel tried to negotiate, still holding onto Jasper, terrified to let him go. " _No matter how stupid the reason is._ " He added under his breath.

The main nurse, an angry broad who looked as if she snapped bones rather than fix them, dismissed the other three before she closed and locked the door.

"I know how difficult this is, believe me, I've seen far too much of this type of situation for my liking. But there is a reason why we haven't disclosed the information. Both children are far too underage to be considered bone marrow donors. The legal age of consent regardless of parental opinion is eighteen, of which neither child is. But what makes this especially difficult is, well, one of you is a match."

" **What**." The growl of a response came from not Max nor Daniel but **David**. Turning his head as far as he could, Jasper saw how angry David was. Tears were running down his cheeks but his eyes were blazing in fury. His piercing glare could melt through even the coldest stare. "You told Daniel and me that we weren't matches. I know I'm not. I'm AB- and you told us that Daniel is A+. So, what kind of cruel joke are you trying to play?" He stood up; fists clenched ready to choke the nurse out. "Because this **isn't** funny."

"Yes, and neither of you are. But one of your children is." Her eyes met shimmering, hardened emerald and suddenly the reality of the situation set in. "Maximilian has O- blood, but the law prohibits him from donating because he is underage. Even with his own and parental consent, he has to be eighteen. Age fourteen is non-negotiable. This standard is not only the law of the state of Texas but a national law as well. All bone marrow donors are preferred to be eighteen due to the procedure's intensity, length and gravity of the illness the procedure is treating. The age of eighteen allows for the donor to be of sound mind with no outside influence on their decision, a decision made all on their own. I-I'm so very sorry."

David dropped to the floor in defeat, head held in shaking hands. Jasper felt Daniel collapse against him, barely having the strength to remain standing. Opal was still gripping onto his shirt, sobbing silently into Daniel’s tear-stained chest. Jasper himself was in a daze. He was barely understanding or registering the audio or the emotions of the situation as his ability to function essentially nonexistent. Lolling his head to the side, he was met with the cold stare of his son. His emerald eyes glazed over with a sadness. Here it is, the end of the line.

"You said 'preferred'...that means I can still donate..." he spoke softly, his voice hoarse with pain. "Do whatever you have to, saw off my leg, take all my marrow, just please, please let me donate. I don't care how much it hurts or what will happen," he took hold of Jasper’s hand, staring the nurse dead center in her eyes, "please, this family is all I've ever had, I can't lose anyone in it."

The nurse appeared as if she were swallowing her better judgment, fighting an internal moral battle.

"Alright," she sighed heavily at last, "I'll alert the staffers that a viable donor has been found. You'll need to undress for surgery. Gowns are in the drawers to the left of the bed." She left without another word.

Even with these tired, labored breaths, Jasper had to smile. Life, love, and family had a whole new meaning for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Rh Null is the rarest type. AB- is actually second rarest. I was writing based on donation type, and O- can only receive O-. Hospitals keep O- on hand as it is a universal donor, however, I imagine in this instance they would prefer a live donor rather than deplete whatever supply they may have.


End file.
